


You gotta be kidding me

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Press and Tabloids, post-season 6, pregnancy speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Everyone loves to speculate whether Felicity is pregnant. In Felicity's opinion tabloids and press should just leave the topic alone.





	You gotta be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after forty-five days of Oliver's release from the prison. This is the 7th chapter.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in her old apartment developing Curtis and her start-up product. Curtis was sick and she had all the time in the world. She really loved Curtis but he also talked a lot and she couldn’t always concentrate on the task in hand. Now she was able to concentrate on her work without interruptions and it felt good. 

She had missed working at full speed when there had been so many more pressing things during last year. She loved her work because she was doing a real difference with Curtis. However, there had been too many distractions, like Diaz and his corrupted city officials, the team breaking up, Oliver’s trial and his imprisonment, her being a single mom and getting random threads. The list could just go on. 

Of course, she had done something to keep herself sane even then but there had always been something more important. She could never fully focus on their start-up projects. She had felt guilty for it but it had been difficult to find a balance between everything. 

Felicity’s fingers flew over the keyboard while she typed the code which should make the chip more secure. She didn’t want anyone to be able to hack the chip and then she felt a bang in her chest. John had forgiven Curtis for hacking his chip but it still bothered Felicity. It was the thing that she hadn’t been able to fully forgive Curtis. He had actually physically hurt John and it went without saying that it was grossing a line. They had been a family and Curtis had broken the trust between them in so many levels.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated informing her about a news alert and it stopped her train of thoughts. She checked her phone. There was another news piece about her and she sighed with frustration. She didn’t want to spend her time to those rubbish articles today. She wasn’t that interesting. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? 

Yet, there was a silver lining. At least, she didn’t have to worry about Oliver finding out those nasty articles where they analysed her body or their marriage. Oliver had known that there were reporters fishing a story. He also had known that some of them had become even more aggressive when he had been released. A group of reporters had even surrounded William at school and Oliver had been furious. 

Oliver hadn’t known the real extent of the problem until the night he saw an article of her, though. When he had understood what was actually going on, he even broke her tablet’s screen accidentally. It had been a difficult conversation at first and the truth to be told Felicity was glad it was over. Nevertheless, Felicity had felt such a relief when Oliver had found out that there were paparazzi taking those invasive and personal pictures of her and William. 

She had felt relieved because at first she had been thought that finding their pictures and articles would have made him mad at her. She had thought that he was going to be disappointed at her because she hadn’t observed reporters in the first place. After all, she had married a man with super senses and perfect observation skills.

Rightfully, he hadn’t been mad at her at all or he had been mad but it was more about him being jealous. His anger hadn’t been meant for her. He hadn’t just liked the idea of someone commenting her body. It had nothing to do with her observing skills although she personally knew she had to improve them. 

Felicity knew that she was still new to this lifestyle and she wasn’t used to be followed. Sometimes she felt like she was a fish out of water. Oliver seemed to know when there was a paparazzi around and he knew how to deal with it. Felicity not so much. She had always felt insecure and powerless when someone could follow her without her noticing. It was also frustrating. She couldn’t believe that after all this years with the Green Arrow and the team, she wasn’t able to notice if someone was taking picture of her.

Because of her poor observing skills and invasive reporters, there were still pieces that needed to be edited or deleted. Lucky for her, she tricked those online systems easily. It was a piece of cake and unflattering articles were usually taken down or modified by her in seconds. Yet, everything was easier now that Oliver was aware of the situation. She didn’t have to tiptoe around the topic anymore.

Felicity quickly checked the alert and opened the article. It was about her so-called pregnancy and there were many pictures. The pictures showed how she was buying a pregnancy test and the reporter was sure that she was pregnant. There were multiple pictures of her stomach from different angles. They were analyzing how long the pregnancy was and if Oliver was the father. Felicity's jaw dropped because of the surprise.

She felt physically sick and it had nothing do with her being pregnant. She wasn’t pregnant. She had bought that test for Dinah who had been freaking out. Dinah was trying to forget Vince and she had her own way to do that. Felicity wasn’t judging because it was everyone’s own business how they dealt with pain and lost. She had supported her friend who had needed help. Felicity had also been sure that Dinah hadn’t wanted the guys to know that she might be pregnant. That’s why, Felicity had bought the test for Dinah and now everyone thought it was hers. Oh frack. 

This rubbish had to come down immediately. Felicity couldn’t handle reporters asking any pregnancy questions again because this wasn’t the first time there were rumors. Felicity sighed deeply. She suspected that this time the press was surely going to be more insisting. This was the first time when there were pictures of her buying a pregnancy test. The reporters were going to think that they actually had proofs now. Soon, everyone would be assuming that she was expecting.

Her phone vibrated again and Felicity lifted it quickly. She looked at the caller’s ID and she saw that Curtis was calling. She picked up and she heard his sick and hoarse voice which was filled with excitement. It wasn’t a good sign. Whenever Curtis was excited about something it meant he was going to declare it for the whole world.

He shrieked without saying hi: “I knew it. Congratulations. Does Oliver already know? Of course, he knows. That’s why, I sent him my compliments. Mommy and daddy. That’s crazy. Are you guys bringing the baby into family business if you know what I mean?”

Curtis talked way too fast but unfortunately Felicity still understood what he had said. Felicity was shocked and she asked interrupting him: “You did what? You sent a text to Oliver. Oh my God. I’m going to say this only once so listen to me carefully, Curtis. I’m not pregnant. Why do you even think that?” 

Her fingers were flying across the keyboard while she spoke to Curtis. She was deleting the whole article and its original source material. This couldn’t be happening. They hadn’t talk about babies with Oliver. They already had a son and Oliver had only been back for a month and a half so it wouldn’t even be a good timing. Felicity was in a full panic mode.

“I have these news alerts for all of you. I saw this article and the pictures. Btw, I’m definitely seeing the baby bump”, Curtis stated and Felicity did her best not to explode because of his last comment.

“I’m trying not to be insulted by what you just said. It’s fake news. I’m not pregnant and now I need to explain that to Oliver, too. Thanks to you”, Felicity said with her loud voice. 

She didn’t even care that she was yelling at her best friend. He deserved it. Curtis was such a goodhearted fool sometimes. Felicity really loved her friend but now she was about to send him to the moon.

“Oh c’mon. You were buying a pregnancy test. Was it negative? Or was the test someone else’s?” Curtis asked enthusiastically. 

Luckily, her phone informed her about another incoming call. For a moment Felicity was thankful for the disruption because she could dodge Curtis’ nosy questions for now.

“Sorry, Curtis. I have to go. Someone else is calling. Bye”, she said and hang up before Curtis could ask anything else. 

Felicity checked the caller’s ID before answering. When Felicity noticed that Oliver was calling her, she wasn’t that thankful anymore. She groaned and considered if she could ignore the call. Yet, she knew that Oliver would come to check on her if she didn’t answer. Besides, she was aware how childish ignoring his call would be. He was just worried about her and he needed to hear the truth. In addition, she wanted to be done with this topic as quickly as possible so she picked up.

Oliver sounded breathless: “Is this true, Felicity?”

Felicity replied sarcastically because she was already irritated: “Hello to you, too. Is what true? You need to be more specific, Oliver. I’m not sure if you're refering to me being a pregnant?”

Felicity knew that she wasn’t fair. It wasn’t Oliver’s fault that everyone loved to speculate whether she was pregnant and obviously he would be the father. He had every right to ask these questions although it irritated Felicity beyond comprehension. This whole topic irritated her because everyone had automatically believed what was said online without questioning. However, Felicity tried her best to change her attitude.

Oliver said impatiently: “Of course, you being pregnant. Are you expecting?”

Felicity groaned internally again and answered: “No, I’m not. Curtis shouldn’t have sent that text.”

Oliver was silent for a moment and then he asked another question: “Why did Curtis think that you were pregnant?”

“He saw this article online. There were pictures of me. I was in a drug store and I was buying a pregnancy test so it started the speculations. Don’t worry about it. I have deleted the article”, Felicity answered truthfully. 

“Why did you buy a pregnancy test?” Oliver asked silently.

Now Felicity really cursed Curtis inside of her head because she had to explain her husband that it wasn’t her pregnancy test. 

Felicity sighed and responded with a softer tone: “Oliver honey. The pregnancy test wasn’t for me but I can’t tell you who it was for. She is a friend and it is confidential. I can say that it was negative and it doesn’t concern us. Okay? “

“Okay. I guess I can live with that,” Oliver said with a plain voice.

“Good,” Felicity sighed and she felt relieved that he hadn’t asked more questions about the real owner of the test.

After a while Oliver huffed: “You should know that I'll be really pissed off if Curtis tells me about your pregnancy. You know - when you are actually pregnant.”

Felicity laughed and said: “Noted. Can we talk more about this later? I really need to do a few things.”

Oliver replied: “To be continued. I love you. Bye.”

Felicity ended the call: “I love you, too. Bye, honey.”

After the phone call Felicity sent an apologetic message to Dinah. She promised not to tell who the real owner of the test was. She also deleted couple of online forums where they already speculated about her pregnancy. She should have known how quickly information spread. This was going to be a nightmare.

She couldn’t think anything that would make her day any worse. Then her phone vibrated once more. Now her mom was trying to call her.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity and Lyla have a night off while their boys are watching baseball. They end up talking about their husbands' actions, jealousy and motherhood among other things.


End file.
